


Dinner at the Burrow

by MisterWritington



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Large Breasts, Lemon, Light BDSM, Maledom, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterWritington/pseuds/MisterWritington
Summary: Percy buys a Virility Potion to spice up his date with Penelope. Unfortunately, after the two excuse themselves from the dinner at the Burrow, he forgets to cast a Silencing Charm on his room. Arthur and Molly Weasley are forced to listen to them going at it... then react appropriately.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Penelope Clearwater/Percy Weasley
Kudos: 15





	Dinner at the Burrow

Percy stumbled, causing him to frantically wave his hands in the air in an attempt to keep his balance. It didn’t help much, though, forcing the boy to desperately grab onto an old woman who chanced to be walking by, nearly pulling her to the ground in doing that. Somehow, the lady had proven much stronger than her physique would indicate, managing to keep herself upright, allowing the redhead to regain his own footing. Relieved, Percy turned towards his unwitting saviour, flustered and ready to apologize profusely… then his words suddenly failed him.

It was a hag. Not even a metaphorical hag: an actual, flesh-and-blood, warts and toes, _hag_. The wizard blanched, backing off immediately, this time more careful about what he was stepping on.

“I’m a Ministry employee!” he fired without thinking, barely stopping himself from adding _and so you really shouldn’t eat me_ after that.

It probably wasn’t the smartest thing to say, considering how her eyes narrowed at him.

“I… I mean,” he began, his wits slowly returning, “I don’t have any business with you, I work in the Magical Cooperation.” She continued to stare at him impassively. “It was just an accident, I’m sorry for groping you… for _grabbing_ you, I mean,” he stammered. The woman opened her mouth slightly, showing him her teeth. For all her ragged looks, her dentition was quite impressive — she still had the full set, and each tooth was pointed and looking quite sharp at that. The boy couldn’t tell whether she was threatening him or smiling at him.

“I’ll just,” his voice faltered, “I’ll just be on my way… right?” Despite his words, he continued to stand there, still staring at her.

Finally, after a few seconds of silence, the hag huffed and said something he couldn’t understand, then turned on her heel and moved to walk away. Percy couldn’t quite stop the sigh of relief that escaped his lips just then.

He wasn’t used to wandering the Knockturn Alley, not at all. As far as he could remember, it was his very first venture there. And it would also be the _last_ if Percy was going to have any say in it. Hags, werewolves, vampires, uneven cobblestones. How could _anyone_ willingly go there? Well, he did, but he also had a damn good reason. Virility Potions, while not quite _illegal_ , weren’t something you could buy in most apothecaries. Percy knew that for a fact — he had spent quite a lot of time browsing the Diagon Alley in search for one. Finally, one storekeeper took pity on the boy and pointed him in the direction of the Knockturn Alley, saying that he will find it there without any issue.

He _did_ locate it, though not without encountering some troubles on the way. Accidentally insulting a vampire, bumping into a man who looked to be a werewolf, then dealing with the utterly strange clerk at the store. _Then_ , finally, almost pushing a hag to the ground. The Alley’s reputation was well-earned from what he could see.

Thankfully, he was already closing into the Diagon Alley proper. Unless he was going to fortuitously start a fight with a troll, or something like that, he could consider the whole _adventure_ to be done and over.

And the bottle containing the potion was still clinking in his sash, safe and full to the brim. Percy had spelled it unbreakable, just to be sure — most potion bottles were charmed so by the seller, yet considering how shady the apothecary had looked… Better not to risk it. He didn’t fancy accidentally breaking it and having to visit the crooked shop once again. Not to mention having to pay for it once more!

Though he _would_ do that, if necessary. He had spent quite a lot of time fantasizing about how Penny would react to his newfound vigour, and the images his imagination had provided him with were enticing enough to stomach most everything in order to make them happen. While Percy didn’t think that he had any particular issue with his… potency, Penelope was a demanding lover. She was almost always the one who finished first — and then she was immediately all for _repeating_ the experience, impatiently waiting for him to recover. The thought of finally shagging her hard enough to actually tire the girl out made him feel hot.

Percy wondered for a moment whether the whole bottle of the potion constituted a single dose. Feeling anxious the whole time he was in the wretched place, he had actually forgotten to ask the clerk about that. It probably did: most potions were stored in vials of just the appropriate size for their contents to be no more and no less than of single-use. No matter. Virility Potions generally couldn’t be overdosed, he could remember that much from Snape’s lessons. In the worst case, it would last slightly longer than expected. _That_ shouldn’t be a problem, Percy thought merrily.

He intended to invite Penny to the Burrow next Friday. They would have as much time for themselves as they could possibly want, with his parents not likely to try and interrupt them. A Locking Charm on the door, a Silencing Charm on the whole room, and then…

Percy was quite lost in his fantasies by the time he had finally reached Diagon Alley.

* * *

The dinner was a much less _uncomfortable_ affair than it had been the first few times Percy had brought Penny home, thankfully. His parents were already quite used to the girl — rather fond of her, Percy dared to think. The very first time he had brought the witch to the Burrow, both Arthur and Molly had been focused more on _interrogating_ his girlfriend than on striking an actual conversation with her. The boy could still remember how hard it was to convince the blonde to visit his home afterwards. She believed that his parents outright _hated_ her, back then.

Today, there were no such problems at the table, thank Merlin. His mother was chatting happily with Penny, telling her about some new cooking technique she’d read about recently. The girl was skillfully pretending to be interested in the topic — Percy’s girlfriend cared very little for culinary matters. Still, their conversation was flowing easily, and that’s what mattered. His father didn’t participate in it much, which wasn’t really surprising: during a meal, Arthur Weasley usually prefered eating over talking. Not to mention that his attitude towards cooking was similar to Penny’s. He liked _eating_ good food, didn’t really care about how it was made.

No-one was paying much attention to Percy himself… for which he was tremendously grateful. If they did, they would likely notice some rather unusual things.

His flushed face, perhaps? Percy was usually rather pale, so the blush on his cheeks was certainly easily noticeable. Or maybe the fact that he was squirming in his seat, adjusting his position minutely every now and then, almost writhing in the chair. Most likely of all, they would notice that his eyes were constantly drawn to Penny’s cleavage, ogling her breasts as if he was seeing them for the first time. His girlfriend’s boobs were certainly very nice to be sure, but they usually didn’t warrant quite _that_ much attention from him, at least not when she was still clothed. And _especially_ not while either of their parents was around. And yet now Percy had to strain his willpower to stop himself from gawking at them all the time.

He tried turning his eyes away, and while that worked to a degree, it wasn’t exactly a perfect solution. Because next to Penny, on the opposite side of the table from him, was his _mother_ , and while her flowery summer dress didn’t provide him with any great view of her assets, their shape was clearly visible under it. Molly Weasley had possibly the biggest breasts Percy had ever seen in any woman… which _really_ wasn’t helping him at the moment. Having to choose between ogling his own mother, and ogling his girlfriend while _in the presence_ of his mother, he considered the latter to be the lesser evil.

He really shouldn’t have had drunk the Potion _before_ the dinner. He _wouldn’t_ if he had been aware that besides its primary effect, it was also a Lust Potion. The store clerk had apparently forgotten to mention it, or maybe Percy wasn’t listening carefully enough. Or perhaps he wasn’t meant to drink the whole vial at once? He wasn’t sure.

He was _very_ sure that he had to excuse himself from the table as soon as it was possible. At least if he wanted to avoid jumping Penny in the kitchen and mounting her right there, in the full view of his parents.

Thankfully, he was almost done eating.

“I’m full,” he said, trying to sound nonchalant. “Want to join me in my room, Penny?” Usually, he wouldn’t be quite so candid about that… but he couldn’t bring himself to care right now.

Both women stopped talking, their heads turning in his direction. Penny appeared to be surprised, which wasn’t unexpected, considering the half-full plate in front of her. His mother seemed slightly annoyed at first, then, as she took in his appearance, outright _suspicious_. He didn’t really care about that either.

“Sure,” Penny finally said, getting up from her chair. “Thank you, Mrs Weasley, that was a lovely meal.”

Percy was very careful to turn around without getting up — the tent in his trousers wasn’t something he wanted to show to his mother. He got up from his chair and followed Penelope when she left the kitchen, not saying a single word to his parents.

They walked to the living room and up the stairs, Percy’s willpower still battling the urge to shag his girlfriend right then and right now. Unfortunately, however strong it was, it wasn’t quite capable of withstanding the view of Penny’s bottom as she traversed the stairs in front of him. Percy kept himself under wraps until they reached the upper floor… then he gave up.

He grabbed his girlfriend and turned her around, eliciting a surprised squeal from the girl. It quickly ended when he started to snog the witch, his tongue entering her mouth the very moment their lips connected, both of his hands finding their ways to her arse, squeezing it roughly. It took her a second or two to start responding to his kiss, out of sheer surprise if nothing else. Percy pressed her against the wall of the corridor, moving his hands to her sides and jerking his hips forward, rubbing his cock against her groin.

If not for the fact that _Penny_ was still capable of thinking clearly, they would likely end up rutting on the floor on the corridor. Thankfully, she broke the kiss and pushed him away, then jumped to his room. Percy, in an unexpected bout of prudence, was mindful enough to kick the door closed behind them before grabbing her shirt and ripping it open with his hands.

* * *

Arthur put his quill back in the inkstand, letting out a quiet sigh. He had tried, he really _had_. But getting any work done under these particular circumstances was simply impossible. The tent in his trousers was ample proof that attempting to focus his attention on paperwork while _hearing them_ wasn’t something he was quite capable of doing.

It had started half an hour ago, almost immediately after Percy and his girlfriend left for Percy’s room. He knew what they were going to do there, of course, and so did Molly. Neither of them had been worried about that. Arthur himself had taught Percy to always take a Contraceptive Potion every month, a few years ago. There was no risk of Penelope birthing them any grandchildren anytime soon. But Percy and his bird usually at least _pretended_ that they weren’t going upstairs just to shag each other’s brains out. Today they didn’t even do that. It surprised Arthur a bit, to be honest.

But the fact that they didn’t even bother with any _silencing charms_ astonished him. Especially considering the fact that Penelope was apparently _really_ loud in bed.

“ _Oh, oh,_ oh _! Yeeeeessss, like that, just like that!_ ” came from upstairs, as if on cue, followed by a series of wordless moans.

Arthur looked at Molly, standing there by the counter, preparing some food on the stove. (Today’s supper? Tomorrow’s dinner? He wasn’t quite sure.) On the first glance, she didn’t seem to be paying any attention to the sounds coming from Percy’s room… though knowing her as long as he did, Arthur was quite certain that it was just an act on her part. After all, he hadn’t commented on it either, had he?

He ogled her for a moment, eyeballing her voluptuous form from behind. Her dress made it rather easy to appreciate her beauty, clinging tightly to her curves, showcasing her plump arse to him.

“ _Fuck me harder! Yes! Yes!_ ” interrupted his thought.

Oh well. There was no reason for him to just sit there and continue suffering, was there? Percy might have had his lovely girlfriend underneath him right now, but Arthur had his woman around as well.

It had been some time since they had done that when accompanied by another couple. It would do them good to bring back some memories.

The wizard stood up from his chair and crossed the distance to his wife in deliberate steps, gently embracing her from behind, wrapping his hands slightly below the curves of her breasts, taking care not to poke her arse with his cock.

“Supper or dinner?” he asked, glancing at the meat she was watching over. It was a large steak, frying itself on the charmed pan. It didn’t really _need_ to be watched over — the charms were complex enough to take care of the whole process on their own — but Molly had always preferred to make her food herself. He couldn’t argue with her results, certainly. His wife’s cooking skills were quite amazing, most everyone agreed on that.

Not that it was her cooking skills that he was intent on admiring right now.

“Dinner,” Molly said, sounding slightly annoyed, not bothering to turn her head. “Bill’s coming home tomorrow, remember?”

He did. “Why make it today?” he asked. “He’s not going to be earlier than in the afternoon, you would have more than enough time tomorrow.” He slowly moved his hips forward, lightly rubbing the tent in his trousers against her behind. Molly stiffened momentarily, then relaxed.

“I would need to get up early,” Molly said, moving her hips back slightly, pressing against his cock with her arse. “I deserve some sleep, don’t you think?”

“Of course you do,” Arthur agreed easily, deliberately moving his hips back, then forth again, slowly starting to hump her from behind. Molly had certainly gained some weight since he had married her, though he didn’t mind it in the slightest. It certainly went to just the right places. While her arse was gorgeous even before, it was outright magnificent nowadays.

“Arthur!” she sighed, glancing at him over her shoulder. “I’ve got a spoon in my hand, you know, and I’m not afraid to use it.” She certainly did have a spoon. Whatever she was doing in the kitchen, Molly always used her old wooden spoon for it. Arthur honestly had _no idea_ how exactly she was managing to cast charms with it, nor had he ever asked her about it.

Opting to go for it a bit more decisively, he moved his hands up, using them to cup her breasts from below, feeling their weight in his hands.

“Well, I’ve got a pair of tits in my hands,” he observed. “Certainly a better deal than some spoon.” Molly couldn’t _quite_ stifle the laugh that escaped her lips. She was still pretending to be paying attention to her food, though Arthur was fairly certain it was just a show.

He began to fondle her breasts, first juggling them up and down, then starting to squeeze them in his hands, enjoying their softness in his palms. The fabric of her dress was thin, and Molly didn’t enjoy wearing bras. Thank Merlin for that, Arthur thought, appreciating the weight of her massive bust.

“Biggest tits at Hogwarts, weren’t they?” he whispered in his wife’s ear, eliciting a tiny giggle from her. “Do you know how many boys wanted to play with them when we were at school?”

“A lot,” she answered, her voice as low as his. Molly was now actively moving her hips against his jerks, causing small waves of pleasure to roll over his body whenever his cock pressed itself against her arse, grinding against it at a steady pace.

“All of them,” he corrected her. “Everone who had a cock wanted your jugs,” he shook her boobs in his hands, as to prove his point, “to see them, to feel them.” He squeezed them again, harder, making her breath hitch in her throat.

“Just that?” she whispered back. “Seeing and feeling?”

“And kissing. And fucking,” he added, now speaking in a normal tone, perhaps even slightly louder. “ _Everyone_ wanted to play with Molly Prewett’s tits.”

“Arthur!” Molly hissed, looking at him over her shoulder. He pinched her nipples with his fingers, eliciting another hiss from her throat, this one sounding strangely like a moan.

“What?” he asked. “Afraid that they will hear you? That Percy will know that every boy at Hogwarts wanted to fuck his mum’s knockers? To place their cocks between them and wrap her jugs around their lengths? To see them painted with their cum?” He squashed them in his palms once more, giving in to his lust, making her moan in his arms.

“ _Yeah, fuck my tits! Fuck them!_ ” came from upstairs, momentarily startling both of them. Arthur felt a rush of blood in his veins.

“Do you think his girl has better tits than you?” he teased her, starting to ground his cock against her rump faster and with more force behind his movements.

“You are fondling me _right now_ , Arthur, and you’re thinking of some teenage girl?” she bit back, her tone breathy, adjusting her rhythm to match his tempo without any delay. Arthur pinched her nipples again, much harder than before, making her yelp.

“I’ve asked you a question, Mollywobbles,” he reminded her, swiftly moving his hands underneath her dress, clutching her globes in his palms without any fabric separating them.

“Are you fucking kidding me? That girl’s as flat as a pancake,” she said loudly, then blanched, realizing how blaring her voice was.

Penelope Clearwater certainly wasn’t _flat_ , Arthur thought. Quite the opposite, she did have rather large breasts — Percy was probably enjoying them very much right at this very moment. But when compared to his wife’s, her breasts were _much_ smaller. Though it would be a tough quest, to find a woman with breasts _larger_ than Molly’s.

“She is, isn’t she?” he murmured in her ears. “Penelope has nothing over your jugs, absolutely nothing.”

He grabbed her right tit and pulled it to the side, out of her dress, then did the same for the other boob. Having easier access to her breasts, Arthur started to fondle them with renewed enthusiasm, kneading her flesh and pinching her nipples repeatedly, making the witch quiver in his arms in the process. Molly allowed him to play with them like that for a few seconds, then suddenly turned around on her heel and pressed her body tightly against his, starting to kiss him passionately.

Having his favourite playthings taken out of his hands — quite literally — Arthur moved his palms to her arse, squeezing it roughly while kissing her back. After a while, he moved one of his hands higher, to her back, then used it to press the woman harder against himself, enjoying the feel of her breasts smashed against his chest. They snogged like that for a long moment before their lips finally separated, leaving both of them breathless.

“Bedroom. Now,” Molly said, fire burning in her eyes.

“No,” Arthur said shortly, watching her eyes widen slightly. Without waiting for her to answer, he moved a step back and bent down, taking her right nipple in his mouth and starting to suck on it.

Whatever Molly had intended to say was forgotten in lieu of a loud moan that escaped her throat. If Percy and Penelope weren’t so busy with each other, they would have heard that, Arthur thought idly, teasing the nipple with his tongue as he continued to suck on it. Soon, he shifted his attention to the rest of her boob, kissing it lavishly and licking, then sucking on the nipple again. He repeated that a few times before switching to the other tit. Molly’s breathing was heavy and interwoven with moans.

Arthur didn’t want them to move to their bedroom just yet — perhaps not at all. The front door wasn’t locked, he knew, and anyone could walk in at any time. It was rather unlikely, realistically thinking, but the very thought excited him.

But he also wanted to play with her a bit more before that.

“Like that, Artie, just like that,” she rasped out between her moans.

Arthur complied happily, continuing like that for a few minutes, playing with her breasts using both his mouth and his hands: squeezing them, squishing them and pressing on them, flicking his tongue against her nipples then sucking on them, sometimes biting them lightly. After a few minutes of such ministrations, he finally decided to go for the next step. The wizard abruptly stopped servicing her tits, straightening his back suddenly and kissing his wife deeply before she had a chance to complain, allowing his tongue to play with hers for a long while.

He then broke the kiss and took a step back.

“Kneel,” he said, unbuckling his belt and lowering his trousers.

And knelt before him she did, his sweet little Molly Prewett, the owner of the biggest pair of tits at Hogwarts. She knelt right there in front of him, on the floor of her own kitchen, as he lowered his boxers and freed his erection, looking at him with raw _need_ written in her face. He moved forward and placed the tip of his cock in her open mouth, moaning loudly as she started to suck on it.

Molly both enjoyed giving him head and was _good_ at it, knowing how to pleasure him thanks to years of experience in this matter. After spending a moment playing with just the tip of his cock, she started to move her head back and forth, bobbing it on his length, sucking it and licking him like a woman possessed. She didn’t need to use her hands — no, she _preferred_ not to use them, instead choosing to play with her own breasts, squeezing them and fondling the way Arthur did before. The wizard enjoyed the sight, he couldn’t deny that. He liked to see his girl’s tits _so desperate for attention_ that she was playing with them herself, pulling on them and pinching her own nipples while sucking his dick. Soon, the Burrow’s kitchen was filled with his moans, mixed with slurping sounds Molly’s mouth made when her lips moved around the length of his cock.

“ _Suck it! Take it deeper in your mouth!_ ” Percy’s voice sounded in the Burrow, loud enough to pierce through Arthur’s bliss. Molly heard it as well, judging from how she had momentarily paused… then suddenly jerked her head forward, trying to envelop as much of his length with her mouth as she possibly could. She didn’t quite manage _all_ of it — she had never learned how to properly deepthroat him — but came surprisingly close, closer than Arthur would expect her to.

“ _Is that the best you can do, you little slut? Stop playing with it,_ fuck me _with your mouth, now!_ ” came to them. His wife obeyed immediately, even though Percy’s words weren’t addressed to her. Earlier, she had been moving her head at a steady pace, taking maybe half of Arthur’s length in her mouth every time her face came close to his groin. Now? Now she was bobbing it back and forth _twice_ as fast as before, almost swallowing his member whole at that. Arthur wasn’t sure whether he preferred this sensation over the previous experience — Molly wasn’t licking his head anymore, only swiping her tongue around his shaft madly — but he _did_ know that the fact that his wife had apparently _obeyed_ Percy’s command was getting him going like nothing before it.

He was momentarily fascinated by the thought that Molly Prewett and Penelope Clearwater were now in some weird sort of a cocksucking contest, even though only one of them knew about it. But that tiny hitch wasn’t stopping his girl from doing her best to _win_ it, not at all. Arthur couldn’t remember ever having his dick sucked _that_ passionately. Molly was almost choking on it, barely taking any breaks for breathing. Apparently, her competitive instincts were quite a powerful force — a fact he clearly had to be reminded of.

And _that_ thought gave him an interesting idea. A _very_ interesting idea. Molly would likely be reluctant… but no, acting as she did right now, she was certainly horny beyond protesting against that.

Without any warning, Arthur took a step back, attempting to remove his cock from his wife’s mouth… it didn’t quite work, though, as she had followed him immediately, moving forward on her knees, not even breaking her rhythm. He was forced to forcefully grab her head and move it away from his groin. The look of pure surprise on her face was priceless, but the wizard didn’t feel like taking his time to admire it.

“Follow me,” he commanded her, pulling up his trousers and quickly moving away in the direction of the stairs. He didn’t need to look back: he could hear her hastily getting up and chasing after him.

Arthur was certain that the witch thought he was leading her to their bedroom. He wasn’t, though, it was a bit too far away. He wanted them to hear Percy and his girl going at it, after all, he wanted _Molly_ to hear them. Ron’s room was adjacent to Percy’s, it would do for their purposes. He entered it, then paused by his son’s bed, looking at his wife expectantly as she followed him inside without even bothering to close the door behind them. Her massive jugs were still in the open, he noticed, hanging out of her dress, jiggling and wobbling in all their magnificence as she walked towards him.

“Get on the bed, on all fours,” he said. She obeyed him without question, just as she had obeyed Percy’s words before, jumping on the bed without hesitation, pointing her arse in his direction and shaking it invitingly. Arthur followed her by getting on the bed himself, then hitched her flowery dress up, removing it out of the way.

He moved her white cotton panties down too, to her knees, uncovering her hairy pussy in all of its glory. It was _glistening_ with her juices, easily wetter than he had seen it for a long time. Arthur hastily planted a few kisses on his wife’s asscheeks, then jumped to the dish of the day, moving his head further down and starting to kiss her cunt. Molly _groaned_ when she first felt his tongue touch her wetness. The wizard quickly started to switch between kissing it and licking it greedily, focusing on her nether lips at first, grazing them with the tip of his tongue, then sucking on them. It was only after a minute or two that he moved his attention to her clit, prodding it and licking it gently, eliciting an unbroken stream of moans and curses from Molly.

“Like that, fuck, just like that, _just like that_ ,” she cried out as he continued worshipping her, her whole body trembling in front of him. Arthur did as he was told, swiping his tongue in circles around her nub, then sucking it again, then licking it once more. The witch’s cunt was positively _pulsating_ the whole time, as he continued munching at it, doing his best to please her.

It didn’t take long until Molly was on the verge of her climax — Arthur could tell it quite easily from his experience. He had no intention of giving it to her just yet, though. He stopped playing with her immediately, to the woman’s detriment.

“No! Don’t stop, why did you stop!” she whined pitifully, turning her head to look at him over her shoulder, her dark red hair hanging partially over her face — then she whimpered as he smacked her arse, once, twice, thrice. Arthur straightened his body and placed the tip of his cock at her entrance, then pushed it in slowly, wringing a loud groan from her throat in the process.

He was honestly rather amazed by how _wet_ she felt around him: the walls of her pussy were slick with her juices to the point that his cock was nearly swimming inside her. Molly felt tight around him, as she always did — it took a lot out of him to keep his movements slow for the first few moments, teasing her further, enjoying the little moans and huffs she was making the whole time. He actually had to keep her body steady with his hands in order to stop her from rutting wantonly against him.

But soon his willpower broke, and his hips started to move faster, and faster, and faster, until he was finally fucking her frantically, no longer concerned with any attempts at teasing her. His cock pounded in and out of her pussy, his balls smacking her arse loudly with his every thrust, his hips slamming against it repeatedly. Arthur bent down over his wife, grabbing her huge tits with his palms, squeezing them hard enough to make her whimper between her moans.

“Yes! Yes! Fuck me! Oh, fuck me!” Molly shouted as loud as she could, her voice as loud as the voice of Percy’s girlfriend shouting out similar things one room away.

He shagged her without remorse, as fast and as hard as he could. He knew that she would cum soon, as would he: Molly’s blowjob in the kitchen and his playing with her body brought both of them close to their orgasms already. Him being inside her, fucking her, was soon going to bring them over the edge. He didn’t make any attempts at delaying that… however tempting the idea was, he simply didn’t have it in him anymore to restrict himself. He managed to continue fucking her for two, maybe three minutes, before he finally felt his climax starting to approach. Judging from how her pussy started to tighten repeatedly around his length even harder than before, Molly wasn’t far behind him.

“ _Yes! Cum for me, you little slut! Cum for me!_ ” Percy’s voice sounded in the house, almost immediately followed by Penelope’s screams of pleasure, which were in turn followed by _Molly’s_ screams as Arthur’s wife reached her own turning point. Feeling the walls of her cunt pulsate around his cock, tightening rhythmically with force, was more than Arthur could handle. He shouted out loud at his own completion, feeling his cock pumping his seed inside his girl in endless waves, one after another.

* * *

It took almost three hours until Percy and Penny were finally _done_ — and then another thirty minutes until they had recovered enough to dare to get back downstairs.

Percy knew that both of them looked… well, _dishevelled_ would be putting it nicely. Penny was basically _waddling_ , keeping her legs spread while walking, an occasional grimace disfiguring her face every now and then. Their clothes were crumpled, as well as stained in some places. It was quite unlikely that his parents wouldn’t notice their appearance, and both he and his girlfriend were acutely aware of that. Their faces were beet red when they entered the kitchen.

Molly was preparing food at the counter, while Arthur was sitting at the table, apparently doing some paperwork. Neither of them looked at the duo as they entered. Choosing not to bring attention to himself, Percy didn’t speak up and sat on the chair opposite his father. Penny followed his lead, seating herself beside Arthur.

“Supper will be ready in a minute,” Molly spoke, causing Percy to flinch slightly. “Sorry for being late, dears, I got a bit… ah… worked up with something.” His mother turned in their direction while speaking, and her cheeks became bright red almost immediately after her eyes met Percy’s. The witch turned on her heel instantly, facing the counter once again, hastily getting back to chopping the vegetables.

Percy frowned.


End file.
